Doramraz
Doramraz *City Overview Doramraz is a city divided into levels (see The Levels of Doramraz). The lowest level is the mining facilities that stretch deep underground. Above that is the freight steam trains' loading and unloading complex, which acts as a supra-support structure for the city so that it doesn't collapse into the ground. As you move up the levels the city gets cleaner, richer, and the level of corruption becomes more elegant. The upper part of the city consists of the tops of towering skyscrapers made of glass, with air ship docks, windmills for power, and things of that nature; it is above the cloud of smog that chokes the rest of the city. The city is surrounded on three sides by mountains, and the fourth side is a massive sea port. One can think of Doramraz' surrounding land scape as a large "C" with the open end facing down, much like a lower case "n" the open side being the coast, the curvature of the letter being the mountain range. Its orientation in relation to the compass rose is standard. In other words, you could place the "n" on a compass and North would be "up", South would be "down", East would be "right" and West would be "left." You can see by this arrangement that the trains proceed into the city from the mountains in the North, the Ocean is to the South. Being to the South- in regards to the complex. The docks are over a large slurry wall. Remember that the assortment of businesses to the South in the Complex sit under the Central city. The center of the city though, is of course at the center not on any one of the edges. The businesses stretch back into the ground through a massive wall like support structure made of an enforced material. History *See: History of Doramraz The Levels *See: The Levels of Doramraz The Simple Version The Pit: For pit miners only. The Mines: For miners and workers only. The Complex: Above the Mines, under the Streets. Miners hang out here. Freight trains hang out here. The Streets: Slummy part of the city. Gets a bit better the more central you are. First Upper: Quite an improvement to the Streets. Partially restricted. Second Upper: Government and business offices. Restricted area. Third Upper: Residences for the rich and powerful. Restricted area. Fourth Upper: More residences, airship docks, fancy retail and restaurants, touristy stuff. Restricted. Zenith: Kind of like US's White House. Restricted. Places Public Buildings *Doramraz City Police Department Headquarters, Street Level *State Building, also known as State House, the central offices of the Level Orchestrators, located in Central Upper Second. *Hospitals **Upper Second Hospital *The Libraries **Upper Fourth Library East **Upper Fourth Library West **Upper Third Medical and Law Library *St. Lenore's Cemetery Businesses *Exodus, a nightclub in Central Upper First *Lucky's, a bar on Street Level *Gordon Harris' pet shop *Madam Maude's, a quack shop and tenement on Street Level. "Miracle Cures for All Your Bodily Ills!" Residences *The Periph Family apartments on Upper Fourth, Silvamar. *Pit Mine Level Orchestrator's Estate, occupied by Alexa Mark-Anthony Foreign Shores *Nienbrock *Colia Category: Places